Migraines always comes on your day off
by JosieStyle
Summary: Oneshot! When the dailing computer from the Stargate suddenly collapsed, SG-1 gets a well deserved day off. Everyone goes his own way but Daniel finds himself in a annoying and jet recognizable situation... (my first SG-1 fanfic!)


It had been a hell of a week and when the Stargate dialing-computer suddenly collapsed, everyone on the base gets a day off. Except for the ones who wanted to be there, of course. _And yes… O'Neill wasn't one of them. _

Captain Carter was running the whole operation and according to her calculations it could take a while. So there wasn't much to do on the base for the rest of the SG-1 team and Hammond actually pointed out to everyone that they deserved some free time. (Except for Carter of course.)

So what to do?

_And yes...again you're right. You know Jack so well..._ he was fishing with his best buddy Teal'c, who obviously didn't like this Touri tradition very well.

And Daniel? Where did he go, you ask? Well… He got straight to his apartment, to catch up on some boring books and stuff, like he always did.

But the thing was: Daniel wasn't feeling so good all week. He took some monster pain meds Dr. Fraisher described him for his headaches but he stopped using those when his sight got to blurry during an important mission. And he had to focus on some meaningful "meaning of life" symbols. _Jack's words…_

To be honest, Daniel was actually glad the computer broke. He would never say that out loud, of course! He didn't dare. Because he knew thousands of reasons why this accident was bad. For starters, they couldn't go anywhere. And that was a very very very bad thing. He knew that _Duh!_

Sure it was sad that Teal'c couldn't visit his son when he promised he would. And sure it cost a lot of money for the government to fix all that fancy equipment. And he also knew SG-6 and 3 were still on an alien planet, but it was a safe place…

But besides all that… Daniel… really REALLY needed some rest. His shoes were kicked out in the middle of the room, his comfty sweatpants was on, his glasses were off, for some reason. He knew why, because when he had them on with a headache like this one he would only make it worse. The radio was on for some background noise. It was a weird habit he had picked up after the time he was trapped and all alone under water when everyone thought he was dead. Since then he hated the silence.

With a big mug of minty tea, that supposed to ease the nausea he was experiencing from the minute he got on to his couch. Nevertheless, he had picked up a dusty book from the counter he never got the time for and started reading.

After some time, actually just a couple of lousy minutes, his headache had gotten even worse. It even had reached to the point that Daniel decided to stop with all this crap and actually lay down for a bit. And when he did, both hands automatically got up to his frowning forehead and massaged his temples. It took away the edge off momentairily, but when his arms got tired and he stopped the motion it got ten times worse. Not faire!

That was the moment Daniel was getting a little bit worried that this might be a beginning of a huge migraine. One that he forcibly held inn that whole time.

"Nooo not like this… Why now…" he moaned completely helpless. And Daniel knew what he had to do to make it stop. It was something he always did when he had one. Take a sleeping- pill and curl up like a ball until it's over.

Yeah… so Daniel did know what to do, but the thing was… he had to stand up and actually _walk_ over to the bathroom in order to do so. And, well... that was hard!

"Geez… Why does this always happen when I am free… I hate this…" Daniel mumbled when he got to his feet. His eyelids were closed and he didn't dare to open them because of all that domestic sunlight. He stumbled over his shoes and stayed on the same spot for e few minutes in order to get his mind straight again. That big thumping sound made him a little... uhm... forgetful? Yeah, something like that.

It took a while but when he had gotten himself in the bathroom he almost started to cry. He opened the bottle and took one big pill. Drank some water from the faucet. And after some hard thinking he took another one just to be sure.

The effects kicked in fast, and Daniel knew that, because he always had a low tolerance for medicine. He only managed to walk back at his couch and sat down with a big sigh. Some of the headache was gone already and he felt great. Yeah... and also sleepy. But it was amazing how quickly he felt better. He fell asleep with his book still on his lap, he was actually trying to get that thing away from the couch but it was okay…

He was okay…

Meanwhile Sam tried to contact him with the news that the computers were back online and that SG-_something-something_ was back with a strange looking artifact that needed his expertise. She got a little worried when he didn't pick up the phone. And asked if O'Neill would pay a visit, because he was apparently in the neighborhood. And you know how that goes. Jadajada jada and Jack, still completely covered in fishing gear, with Teal'c at his side, knocked on the door of Daniel's apartment.

"Helloww. Anybody home?" Jack knocked again when there wasn't a reply. Only some soft radio voices. Then, after a boring day of sitting and staring at the empty water, Teal'c rammed the door with one little muscular movement. Jack, still holding up his fist from that knocking gazed up on the now Hulk smashed door and slowly met the alien's face. Teal'c didn't smirk or anything. But if he understood that human expression a little better he would've done it!

"You can enter now, colonel Jack O' Neill," he simply said in his own Teal'c kind of way.

"Yes… Teal'c. I can see that. Thank you," Jack simply replied back, thinking how mad Jackson would be if he finds out about this. But he entered his apartment anyway. And Teal'c followed.

Although they were both very certain that Daniel wasn't at home they looked everywhere.

And then Teal'c found him. Sprawled out on the couch all comatose to the world. "O Neill." And Jack got out of the bathroom with a pill bottle in his hand.

"He probably took one of these puppy's right here. This must be the real thing then, sleeping through all of this. Teal'c? Be a good sport and ah… Check if he is still alive, will ya?" The big dark man was already on his knees, close to the soft face of the young doctor. He was still alive. Just very passed out.

It took them a while to wake the poor man up. Jack made some calls that Daniel won't be inn any time soon because of the migraine Jackson claimed to experience recently. And he still had some trouble _'thinking hard'_. Whatever that means…

Everything was okay ad Daniel got back to his bed, this time, to sleep it off. Teal'c would stay at the door because it wasn't safe… _without_ one. And actually repairing it with Jackson having a migraine wasn't a good idea either. Besides, now he didn't have to _Fish_ with Jack anymore.

After eight hours of sleep Jackson woke up slightly confused with Teal'c as his personal guard. His eyebrow got up and nodded his greetings when Daniel gazed up on him in great wonder what had happened to his front door. But it was all fine to him. Because he didn't have that awful migraine anymore.

Too bad his free day had ended already while the sun goes down. A well, at least he had the best company in the world… right?

END!

**AN: Just a lazy wierdfic. Because I never did one fanfic for this awesome tv-show. Did you like it? I am Dutch and can't do the English stuff very well. But at least I tried, right? So sorry for the may grammar mistakes!**

**Review maybe? And maybe I will do more!**

**X**

**Josie**


End file.
